Ninjas don't fall in love
by DjSita
Summary: Yaoi story about Naruto and Sasuke. If you don't like yaoi or this pairing don't read. I suck at summaries also that's my first time, so just read, I'm trying my best.
1. Chapter 1

So after three years Naruto finally brought Sasuke back to The Hidden in the leaves village. Of course it's wasn't easy , Naruto fought and talked to Sasuke almost two long days until Sasuke admitted defeat and agreed to come back. Naruto never thought he will ever be thankful to Kyuubi's healing powers, but now he really was. He recovered from his serious injuries just in three days, while Sasuke was in the hospital for three weeks. And now was the day when they were going on the the first mission as reunited team.

It was beautiful hot summer day and Naruto was standing on their usual meeting spot ( on the bridge DUH) and looking at the water. He was was enjoying peace and silence but not for too long because Sakura arrived. She changed a lot in these three years but still sometimes was annoying as hell. She greeted Naruto with hug. He just smiled and said:

"Mornin Sakura-chan. You sure look beautiful today."

She replied blushing:

"Thanks Naruto-kun, Ino-chan did my hair today."

Naruto nodded understanding and turned his head to left there he saw standing shocked Sasuke.

"Hey teme you gonna join us or what?!" asked now grinning Naruto. This got Sasuke out of trance and he started walking towards his teammates still his head spinning with millions questions like - why is Sakura is so friendly to Naruto? Since when she started blushing around him? Are they even a little happy seeing him? However Sasuke completely lost track of his thoughts when his friends pulled him into hug. When after two hours Kakashi decided to show up he found his students chatting and laughing. When they noticed him Sasuke looked to Naruto waiting for outburst of complaints but it never came, Sakura althought started shouting while listening to Kakashi's excuse:

"You were playing with your pet Dolphin? Again? That's such a lame excuse! Be more creative sensei"

Naruto just smirked and asked:

"How's Iruka-sensei doing?" To Sasuke's surprise Kakashi started blushing and stuttering.

"H-He is d-doing just fine, well except his back pain" Kakashi finally managed to say collecting himself. Sakura started blushing, she now understood what Kakashi meant by 'Dolphin'. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then realization hit him, he smiled at Kakashi and said:

"Congratulations Kakashi-sensei. Just make sure that Iruka-sensei would get some sleep once in a while, not only 'masage'. Okay?"

Kakashi didn't like where this was going ( when did his students became that smart? He had no idea! Poor man.) so he decided to change topic:

"So with the missions guys, it's two D-rank missions... I think we could divide into two groups to finish it sooner. What do you think?"

"I think that you're just eager to come back and continue playing with 'Dolphin – chan'. And Tsunade – sama is making fun of us. Two D-rank missions? Seriously? We are not twelve years old anymore. And it's gonna be something like take five dogs for a walk or something like that"

said a little annoyed Naruto .


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you knew that?" asked shocked Kakashi.

"Knew what? That you want to come to Iruka-sensei as soon as mission over? Well thtat's simple you j" Naruto started explaining but was cut off by Kakashi.

"No, not that. I mean how did you knew that the mission is to walk dogs?"

"Oh that? Well just lucky guess I guess. Wait! What? Do we seriously have mision to take dogs for a walk?!" started shouting Naruto.

"Yes and since you showed so much enthusiasm, you and Sasuke are the ones who gonna do it, while me and Sakura deliver package to some old lady"

"But I don't wanna! Dogs are as bad as cats! Only that dogs bite and cats don't! No way I'm gonna do mission like that. No way!" exclaimed Naruto pointing his finger at Kakashi.

He looked so funny with that expression that Sakura and Sasuke started laughing. Naruto turned around angry ready to punch both of them, but then suddenly stopped and started starring at Sasuke. He realized that it was first time when he heard Sasuke laugh! (well except that psycho evil laugh that he had heard few times.) Sakura an Kakashi noticed that too and started starring as well. Sasuke noticing that started blushing.

"Why are you all starring at me?"

"Give us a break teme, we just found out that you are human and have feelings" joked Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes:

"Can't we just go on with the mission?"

"You are right Sasuke. We should get going" admited Kakashi.

And so the missions began.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, people, there is it, the third chapter of Ninjas don't fall in love! I'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, I just couldn't bring myself to correct this story, I was too excited to post it and see what you guys thought. Also I'm planning to do somethhing like lemon in later chapters so I want to know your opinion. Would you like it? Hate it? Maybe you want this story to stay sweet with no lemons or whatsoever? Please Review and let me know.

Also I don't own Naruto or his characters (DUH, it would be all yaoi and yuri if owned it).

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Naruto smiled, as he walked the dogs in the sunny forest, he thought that the day couldn't get any better, his old rival/best friend was walking next to him and looked pretty happy, well a lot happier than when he left Konoha. And his mood wasn't the only thing that changed, Sasuke's hair grew a little longer (it didn't look as much as chicken butt as it looked before), also he got taller , little taller than Naruto, and changed his style, he was wearing long tight black pants and a matching top with an Uchiha simbol on it. And well he was sexy as hell you had to be blind not to notice that. And Naruto was everything but that, so he just stared at Sasuke not being able to take his eyes from him. Sasuke looked to his left and caught Naruto smiling.

"What's so funny dobe?" asked a little annoyed Sasuke.

"You teme."

"What about me?"

''You look a lot sexier than before''

A beautifull blush painted Sasuke's pale face and Naruto laughed.

''You are blushing like schoolgirl''

''Shut up dobe.''

''I think that's actually cute.'' Naruto said really quietly. So quietly that Sasuke wasn't even sure he heard right.

''What did you said just now?''

''Nothing.''

''I know you said something.''

''I didn't say anything!''

Sasuke looked at Naruto examining his face, but decided not push him afterall it could just been his imagination playing tricks on him. When Sasuke looked away Naruto finally sighed with relief, and if Sasuke looked back he would probably seen the faint blush colouring Naruto's cheeks. An awkward silence has followed them for a few minutes until Naruto got sick of it and started talking again.

''After this mission I'm going for ramen wanna join?'' asked he kind of hopefully.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

''You are asking me?''

''Well do you see anyone else here teme? And they are calling me dumb...''

''That's not what I meant. Aren't you inviting Sakura?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''I'm over her.''

''Really? But you seemed so close earlier today.''

''She has someone already.'' Smiled Naruto and Sasuke noticed it wasn't really sad smile.

''And what about you teme? What are you going to do now? Have you picked the lucky girl yet?''

''Nope.''

''Why not? Are all the girls there aren't good enough for the Uchiha Sasuke?'' Teased Naruto.

''No it's not that... Um it's kind hard to explain, I just don't know what to say...'' Mumbled Sasuke.

''So, you like guys?'' Asked Naruto in a calm tone.

Sasuke's face exploded red.

~end of the chapter~

So what are you thinking so far? Was it good? Bad? Want me to continue? R&R please. 


End file.
